Opposite Couple Two: Sue EllenRattles
by Kariko
Summary: Also Titled 'The Tea Said So'. After a false prediction from Prunella, Rattles starts to believe his one true love is... Sue Ellen?
1. Prunella's Prediction

**Opposite Couple Two: Rattles/ Sue Ellen**

**The Tea Said So**

**Chapter One:  
Prunella's Prediction**

**Sup? I figured since the stories in this series have nothing to do with each other, I can post them all at the same time. **

**Now, I know what you're thinking. . . 'What the hectic? Sue Ellen and RATTLES?! Valen, have you lost your mind?'**

**Think about it. . . I've never seen Rattles in a fanfiction. Ever. And I thought he was a pretty awesome character in Arthur, as was Sue Ellen. He's a strong, kind of bossy bully and Sue Ellen's a strong-willed, level headed, mature girl. Just the kind of person he needs. I know he kind of has Molly in the series, but you see a lot more Molly/Binky hints than Molly/Rattles.**

**Also, the guys are in fifth grade in the story. Rattles, Molly, and Prunella are in sixth grade. (Remember, Prunella is a year older than Arthur's gang).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Arthur, I'd have to be a male named Marc Brown. But, alas, I am a female named Valen.**

Prunella smiled at the long line of individuals in front of her. She set up a stand that seemed to fit her psychic 'abilities'. She'd read somewhere that people could drink herbal tea and read the leaves when they were finished drinking to predict their near future.

Well, her family didn't have any herbal tea. Her mother and sister drank it all during the winter time. But not it was summer, and she concluded that iced tea would _have_ to do. And it was the perfect scam: People would come to drink the iced tea and most were curious about their futures so they'd pay another 50 cents (along with the other 50 cents they had to pay for the iced tea to cool themselves off) so that she would 'read' the ice at the bottom.

One kid that looked like a bear, third grade, sat at the chair and slurped down the iced tea in seconds. He then set four quarters in front of Prunella and asked her to 'read' the ice. With a smile, she picked up the glass and twirled the ice a little before peering inside.

Prunella didn't really see his future. All she saw was the backwash left behind, which Prunella shot a disgusted look. She then put on a concentrated face and tried to remember what she read in the horoscopes this morning. "Later today, you will have great luck during an anticipated event."

The boy's eyes widened. "I have a baseball game later today!"

Prunella sighed inside. Another one fooled. She wondered how long she could keep this up. She was actually doing quite good. Maybe she had a sixth sense after all.

Or maybe the people in your town are suckers.

He thanked her and was on his way. She threw the paper cup in the trash can beside her and filled another one. Buster came up and put ten dimes on the table. He, too chugged the iced tea, but not as rapidly as the bear-kid before him. She could see him already shaking from the anticipation of his fortune reading and all that sugar in the tea.

"Can I have my fortune now, please?" he asked, bouncing in his seat.

Prunella rolled her eyes. This was the third time Buster had come to her stand. And last time, he brought friends. "Oh crud!" she yelled into the cup.

Buster looked absolutely horrified. "What? What is it for goodness sake!"

She smirked on the inside. "Sorry. I just stubbed my toe. Now for your fortune." she chuckled a bit and concentrated on the ice. "Let's see. I see something. . . furry in your future."

"Like a kitten? Or maybe a fuzzy _alien_!" he yelled in panic.

"I can tell you no more." she waved a hand at Buster, dismissing him. He reluctantly walked off.

Prunella gulped as she noticed Rattles sit down next. He dropped two quarters on the stand and waited for his iced tea. Like always, he looked pretty irritable. Therefore, she quickly, but carefully, poured the drink into a paper cup.

Unlike Buster and Bear-kid, he seemed to savor the iced tea. Smart move. It would keep him cooled off longer. After he finished, he let out a sigh.

"Um. . ." Prunella hesitated to speak up. "Would you like me to read your fortune in the ice?" she offered him, gesturing toward the cup.

Rattles dug in his pocket and set another two quarters on the stand. "Why not."

Now, any other female would have been sensible and given Rattles a nonspecific fortune. Something safe. But Prunella was feeling slightly sneaky and mischievous, and decided to completely throw him off. This was too good an opportunity to pass up!

"I see in your future. . ." she thought for a moment what would be the best thing to say. Potential danger? Inevitable humiliation? Prunella had an even better thought.

What could be better than finding true love in what's left of your iced tea?

"Oh my. . . this is the most intriguing fortune I've seen all day!" she said into the paper cup.

Rattles was suddenly interested in what Prunella had to say. "What? What do ya see?" he tried to peer in at the ice, but Prunella held up her palm.

Prunella got that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I see love in the reflection of the ice." she looked up at Rattles, who had that 'I can't believe it' look on his face. Prunella continued. "There is definitely a girl in your _very_ near future." she emphasized.

Rattles leaned back on the stool a little. "Well? Does the ice say who it is?" the smirk on his face told her that he thought he had thought he caught her being a fraud psychic.

But Prunella was crafty and resourceful. She leaned over a bit and saw Sue Ellen walking down the sidewalk carrying a travel magazine.

Oh, can life get any more perfect than this?

"Come closer." Prunella said to Rattles. He leaned forward. "_Closer_. . ." she hissed. Again, Rattles leaned forward. In her quietest whisper, Prunella told him. . . "Sue Ellen."

"What?!" Rattles jumped out of the stool, causing it to tip over. "I just remembered, I have to get home and feed my dog, Crusher." he practically ran away from the stand.

Prunella smiled, poured another glass and looked up. "Who's next?" Her brows knitted together as she saw a white rabbit sit on the stool. "Buster!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Rattles was trying his hardest to shake Prunella's prediction from his head. Truth be told, he needed to talk to somebody about this. Molly was a girl. . . but she'd probably tell him to forget about it; something he was already trying to do. He wondered if talking to Binky would help. . .

Nah.

To keep his mind off of the little fifth grader, he decided to stop at the Sugar Bowl and have a milkshake.

That's right Rattles! Consuming sugar is the _perfect_ way to clear your mind!

He opened the large glass doors hanging his head a bit in thought, and walked up to the counter. He didn't realize somebody was standing behind the counter waiting to take his order. He just let out a sigh and placed his head on the counter.

"Um. . . can I help you?" the voice behind the counter asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I was just gonna order a chocolate milkshake with a—WHAT the..." he panicked as he realized the person behind the counter was not Brain, nor Brain's mother. Instead, he stared into the face of, you guessed it, Sue Ellen. "What are doing here?!"

"Well, I was working if you're so curious. Brain's mother needed an extra hand, and I needed a little more cash. I don't know why you're so shocked. It's not like I'm Muffy Crosswire or anything. . ." she put a hand on her hip and waved an ice cream scooper at his face as she said this.

"Never mind. I just remembered something! I have to. . . give Binky that flea collar he's been asking for." he stood up from the stool.

"Binky doesn't have a _dog_." Sue Ellen protested.

"Yeah, well. . . he wants it for his pet rabbit!" Rattles yelled at her as he stormed out of the Sugar Bowl.

Sue Ellen watched him with a bewildered look on her face. "I didn't know Binky had a pet rabbit, either." And proceeded to help the next customer.

Rattles didn't have a flea collar with him, but he sure was going to Binky's house and having a talk with him

**Heh, for something so short, I found this quite amusing to write and think it's one of my more creative plots. :) Reviews would be awesome! Also, if you want to vote on the setting of the next series, that would be wonderful, too. Remember, the choices are Hey Arnold and Recess. Chapter two will be up shortly. Kiss, Kiss!**


	2. Binky's Advice

**Opposite Couple Two: Rattles/Sue Ellen**

**The Tea Said So**

**Chapter Two:  
****Binky's 'Advice'**

Binky was in the comfort of his air conditioned home, entranced in a game of _Wrestle the Monkey III: The Revenge_ _of the Primates_. He was so close to beating level 14, he could practically taste the victory.

You sure that's not this morning's burrito coming back up?

He was just in the middle of a brawl with an orangutan when he heard a frantic knock at the door. Normally, he would've shouted at the person on the other side of the door, but he had ordered a pizza, which was worth pausing the game.

Binky opened the door enthusiastically and standing there on his porch was Rattles. How strange. Was Rattles the new pizza delivery boy?

But he assumed not, since Rattles wasn't wearing the uniform, nor was he carrying any pizza. Immediately, he started shaking Binky, yelling: "I need to talk to you!"

Binky grabbed his wrists and pried them off of his shoulders. "Come on in. Just don't shake me so much." he ordered him.

Rattles made himself comfortable in no time and started babbling to Binky, unaware that he had gone right back to his video game and was only half listening. Besides, how hard was it to play level fourteen and listen (and respond) to Rattles at the same time? Binky Barnes could handle it!

Unaware that Binky had unpaused the game, Rattles kept on with his story. "I don't know about this. . . I mean, Sue Ellen? My true love? This can't be!"

"Keep it together, man!" Binky yelled at his character on the video game.

"You're right. I just need to calm down. . ." Rattles sighed with relief and kept right on with his babbling. "I mean, sure she's kind of pretty. I always liked girls with curly hair. But she's so. . . so—"

"AUGH!" Binky yelled at his game as he furiously pounded on the button on the controller.

"Exactly!" Rattles agreed. "She's so irritating! She thinks she's _always_ right! Like the girl knows everything just 'cause she's traveled more than everyone here! And, _and_ she's always trying to get into other people's business! Like it's any of her concern!" Rattles shook his head. "Look at me. That Prunella was totally wrong. Her and her stupid tea don't know nothing!"

"Stupid, stupid!" Binky yelled at his controller. Dude, it's called user error.

"Yeah! What do I care about some stupid predictions? She was gettin' them from—from _ice_! Wow. I was gettin' all worked up over nothing! Prunella was just trying to scare me with that stupid psychic crud! I don't believe her!"

"Revenge!" Binky shouted as he threw a gorilla over a cliff in the video game. "_REVENGE!_"

"You're right, Binky!" Rattles yelled and jumped out of the chair. "I have to go get revenge on Prunella! But how to go about it. . ." he mused as he thought, but only a little bit.

That's right Rattles. Don't hurt your brain.

"Need a plan. . ." Binky thought desperately as the other gorillas on-screen surrounded him, pointing banana-guns at him.

"Of course!" Rattles slammed his fist into his hand. "All I need to do is come up with a plan to scare the pants off Prunella! That'll show _her_ to mess with a tough customer! She'll be so scared, she'll give up the psychic mumbo jumbo for _good_!" He clenched his fists, glad the tables were about to turn. He waved as he walked toward the door. "Thanks for all your help, Bink. I'll let ya know how the plan went!"

Binky looked up and around the room as he heard the front door shut. "Huh?" Rattles seemed to be gone. He shrugged it off. "Oh well." And went right back to playing _Revenge of the Primates_.

"This would be perfect revenge, if only I knew how to scare Prunella!" Rattles shook his head as he tried to think of what Prunella would be afraid of. Crusher? Nah. He became a wimp ever since Francine's psycho cat scratched him on the nose. Bugs? Those were gross, not scary. . . It couldn't just be something that would _scare_ Prunella. But something that would totally freak her out. Haunt her forever.

Molly would probably have a good idea! If he recalled, she wasn't half-bad at giving advice and would probably say more than three words at a time. Unlike Binky of course.

To Molly's house!

Sue Ellen finished wiping off the counter and took her little paper hat off. She felt really lucky that the air conditioner was working today. It was nice and cool in the Sugar Bowl, not to mention all the ice cream. But she couldn't help but let her mind linger to Rattle's shock to her actually working at the sugar bowl. Was it really that weird? Isn't that where every other kid would like to work?

As a treat for herself, Sue Ellen scooped up some Rocky Road in a waffle cone and put a dollar, twenty five in the cash register before sitting at a booth. She looked up from her ice cream to the person walking (and he seemed a bit nervous) outside of the Sugar Bowl.

This was perfect! It was Rattles, so she could ask him why he freaked out when he saw her working today. He was probably just surprised that the Sugar Bowl owner hired her and he wanted to work too, right?

Honey, you aren't even close to the correct answer!

Sue Ellen hurried out the door, careful not to drop the ice cream. She was only one step behind him, but impulsively shouted, "Rattles, wait for me!"

He heard that voice. _That_ voice. . . and ran. Rattles ran to Molly's house as fast as his legs would carry him. This probably didn't help the fact that Sue Ellen already thought he was acting strange, and now he was running full speed to avoid her. Even though _she_ had no idea why he would try to avoid her. So Sue Ellen followed him. And there was something about her that was very unfortunate for Rattles. . .

Sue Ellen happened to be in excellent shape.

Because of all her martial arts training, she had a lot of muscle on her for a girl. She was lean and wiry and could outrun most boys at Lakewood Elementary. And Rattles happened to be one of those boys. She had no trouble catching up to him.

"Why the heck are you running from me, Rattles? And what was wrong with you today when—"

"I can't talk to you about it!" Rattles yelled, not realizing both of them were still running full speed. "It's just weird. . . too weird! But I mean. . ." Rattles finally stopped when he was at Molly's street, but only because his instincts kicked in, telling him he was out of breath. "It's all I've been thinkin' about all day." he stared dumbly at the clouds.

Sue Ellen cocked an eyebrow. Now the poor boy was talking crazy, and still not making sense. "Rattles, what in the world are you talking about? What does it have to do with me, anyway? I mean, you and I hardly ever talk, or even see each other." she pointed out.

He looked at her and decided he didn't want to go through with the embarrassment just yet. So he'd tell her later if he even needed to. Perhaps he could move to a different country. But wait! Sue Ellen's parents traveled a lot! What if they moved to the country Rattles would move to! Oh, the horror! There was no escaping it!

"Is that Arthur's dog without a leash?" Rattles point behind Sue Ellen even though nothing was there. Poor Sue Ellen fell for it anyway and turned her head.

"Where?" she asked.

Again, Rattles took this opportune moment to sprint away. Molly's house was close, and she looked back at him too late to realize that he had gotten away _again_!

Boys are so frustrating, eh?

When Rattles arrived at Molly's house, he almost knocked down the door. He then pounded his knuckles on it. _Somebody please answer. . . _he pleaded in his head.

Molly appeared at the door, infuriated. "Do you mind?" she yelled at him. "My little brother is nappi—"

"Let me in!" Rattles dove under her arms, slammed the door, making sure to lock it, as well.

Yeah. 'Cause you know Sue Ellen would totally break into Molly's house.

Molly slapped Rattles' cap, pushing it down over his eyes. "I told you my little brother is taking a nap, you idiot! He's got a summer cold, and he needs his rest. And would you mind explaining _why_ you're barging into my house like there's something behind you trying to eats your brains? Not that you have any. . ."

"Molly. . ." Rattles panted. He bent over and gripped his kneecaps. Now he could really feel that he truly was out of breath. Avoiding a girl was the best exercise he'd ever gotten. "There's somethin'. . . I just." he waved her off and tried to catch his breath again.

Molly sighed and shrugged, but leaned down for a second to make eye contact with him. "What is it, dude? What's bothering you?"

Rattles suddenly sprang up, gripped her shoulders, leaned in and yelled: "Sue Ellen is my one true love! The tea said so!"

"What?" If Molly's bangs weren't in the way, one could see the shocked look upon her face.

**If you don't get the joke at the beginning, Rattles was talking to Binky, Binky was yelling at the video game, and Rattles thought Binky was giving him advice.**

**Stay tuned for chapter three! Kiss, kiss! ;D**


End file.
